It's a Sadistic Humor
by Ohtori Choutarou
Summary: [AU][Hints of Fujicest]There were two sides to the one called Fuji Syuusuke, only it was too late before he figured it out. [Character Death] Written for school.


**A/N: **This was written for an english project. I thought it might be entertaining for you to read.

**It's a Sadistic Humor **

The Fuji family was one of the many rich company families that occupied Japan. Mr. and Mrs. Fuji had many reasons to be proud of their two sons. The eldest one who was to inherit the family business, Fuji Syuusuke , was the smartest in his school. He was a prodigy in everything he did, mainly photography and tennis. Although he was known to have a sadistic type of humor, he could charm the pants off of anyone with his chestnut hair and glowing blue eyes, as well as his feminine features. The younger one, Fuji Yuuta, was a shy boy. He was only one year younger than his brother. He wasn't naturally gifted like his brother. He worked hard for everything he did. He had a more boyish look to him. His short cropped brown hair and gray colored eyes made you think twice before insulting him. Also, there was a scar in the shape of an 'x' on the right side of his forehead that said there was something dangerous about him. Every time he went out, there was always a girl attached to his arm, and every time, the girl was always different.

Tennis was the one thing the brothers confided in. It was their release for stress and just a fun pastime. It had been with them ever since Yuuta was born, and since they both had a passion for it, and were both fairly good at the sport, they often played together.

One morning, when their parents were out on a business trip, found them playing an exhilarating game of tennis.

Yuuta gripped his racket hard and glared coldly at his brother standing on the other side of the net. He bounced the ball twice and threw it into the air with expert precision. The ball smacked against the strings with a resounding thud as it flew over the net hitting the corner of the court. In a flash, Syuusuke was there with a grin, and limbs set in a familiar pose. Yuuta cursed as his brother hit the ball giving it more rotation.

The lime green ball sped over the net and dropped to the ground, skating passed Yuuta's feet.

"Tsubame Gaeshi," he said in a graceful tone. The referee relayed the score in a loud voice, penetrating Yuuta's ears. He winced.

"Game, set, and match. Fuji Syuusuke."

"That's enough!" Yuuta yelled in an agitated voice. He stalked off the court and threw his racket into the bag set on the bench. He took off his shirt and Syuusuke glared at the ugly bruise on Yuuta's back, as well as the many hickeys littered around his neck and shoulders.

"Aniki, I'm taking a shower, then meeting Sakuno later." He put his towel around his shoulders as a servant came and took his tennis bag.

"What happened to Ann?" Syuusuke scowled. It had only been 2 days. Yuuta visibly froze at his words. He was tempted to look back at his brother, but he didn't. Yuuta wasn't proud that he was a womanizer. He just couldn't find the right one.

"See you later Aniki." He walked out of the room.

Syuusuke's trademark grin broke out and he closed his eyes. The air around him thickened, and the butler flinched, even though he was used to Syuusuke's odd behavior.

"Yuu-chan, you better watch out. You're going to get hurt one day, and when that time comes, I won't be there to protect you." He spat out maliciously. His facial expression deceived his tone of voice. This was the other Syuusuke, the one that would do anything to protect his dear brother. It's his illness.

Syuusuke's eyes opened, and the passion they held was fading. He took his racket bag, ignoring the butler saying that he didn't have to carry it, and went upstairs. He passed Yuuta in the hallway with his Armani suit and the best smelling cologne he owned on, walking towards the foyer. Syuusuke was confused.

Normally, Yuuta didn't dress up in one of his best suits to go out with a girl. It was more casual than that. He also didn't wear cologne, although, he did wear deodorant, only because he had just finished a game of tennis.

The prodigy was definitely puzzled. Out of all the dates Yuuta went on, it was never like this. He shrugged it off. Maybe he's going somewhere fancy tonight, Syuusuke thought absentmindedly.

The day wore on, and soon turned into night. Yuuta wasn't in time for dinner so Syuusuke had to eat alone, his parents being out on important business trips for Fuji Inc. and didn't have time for their sons .

He started to get worried when it neared midnight. Yuuta was always home before the next day started, whether it was during daylight, or nighttime. Syuusuke eventually worried himself to sleep in Yuuta's bed with hopes of him returning soon.

His eyes shot open and he burst out of bed when he heard the door close. His sensitive hearing had kicked in, and now he knew Yuuta was home, for he was standing right in front of him.

It wasn't hard to figure out what caused him to come home so late. Yuuta's hair was out of place, his clothes were wrinkled, and something about his expression made it completely obvious, also the fact that he didn't come home until the next day. Syuusuke's trademark grin was set.

"It seems like someone had too good of a night, ne v Yuuta?" He chuckled slightly at his own words. Yuuta loosened his tie and blushed to his ears.

"Heh, yeah," he mumbled as he sat down on the bed.

"I think she's the one," he said, sighing. Syuusuke's eyes flashed open and he glared at Yuuta's back. He had said that with the last girl, and she was his "only one" for a couple of days. When Yuuta turned back around, Syuusuke's eyes snapped shut and he grinned again.

"Hmm? What makes her so special?" He leaned forward, resting on his elbows.

"I think I really love her." He sighed contently and started to take off his clothes. His blazer first, then the tie, followed by the shirt. Syuusuke glared at Yuuta's back again. This time, more bruises, and even some faint red lines could be seen. He growled at them, and Yuuta turned around.

"Yuuta, I don't want you seeing her anymore." Yuuta's eyes opened wide.

"She's not hurting me! Why can't I see her anymore?" He instantly shut his mouth as soon as the words were said. He cursed under his breath.

"I never said anything about her hurting you Yuuta. Is there something that you know that I don't?" Syuusuke's aura changed. It was more aggressive, and sadistic. His eyes opened and the passion flame burned brightly behind those cerulean irises. He sat up and walked over to where Yuuta was changing.

"Yuu-chan, you should listen to your Aniki." Yuuta cringed when his brother touched one of the angry purple bruises on his back. His frown deepened as he stalked off.

"But I love her."

The small whisper was left hanging, and Syuusuke darted off to the library, plan already forming in his head. It wouldn't take long. He had many connections to call on, and he would make sure the girl who was hurting his precious baby brother was taken care of.

Syuusuke spent the whole day at the computer. He even missed his daily tennis game with Yuu-chan for this girl. He wanted to see to it himself that she stopped hurting his Yuu-chan.

The night fell, and by the time Yuuta was finished practicing alone and freshly showered, Syuusuke was gone.

She was walking along the sidewalk, muttering a constant stream of nonsense to herself. She was completely oblivious to the shadowy figure following her, nor did she notice the evil glint in his eyes.

She started singing about her Yuu-chan and the figure growled. Sakuno kept on walking, eventually adding a small bounce to her step. The figure, identified as Syuusuke tapped her on the shoulder, and she screamed.

He held his hand over her mouth, telling her to calm down.

"It's okay. I'm Fuji Syuusuke." His eyes closed and grin set upon his face, yet again. His shoulders loosened as she breathed more calmly.

"Oh? You mean you're Yuu-chan's aniki that he always talks about?" Syuusuke cringed. He hated her voice. It was too high pitched, and harmful to his ears.

"Only I can call him Yuu-chan."

She stopped walking at the cold shrill in his voice, and turned around.

"And no one hurts my Yuu-chan." Venom was dripping from those words.

She shivered and she started to run. Syuusuke was faster. He stopped in front of her, and he smiled, with his eyes open.

"I don't like people hurting my Yuu-chan." Bright lights appeared at the end of the street.

"And I would very much like it if you could leave him alone." The sound of a speeding car loomed closer every second.

"Don't hurt Yuu-chan anymore." The last thing that was heard was the screeching of tires, and a distant scream as the car made impact. At his words, she stood there frozen, and all he did was tap her shoulder towards the direction of the road, and she fell.

She fell into the path of the car. He smiled to himself as he called the ambulance and walked away, knowing that they wouldn't save her in time. He also called Yuuta as well. After all, it was his lover. He allowed himself a small giggle as he walked away from the scene.

By the next morning Yuuta was gone as well. He left a note telling where he was and as Syuusuke read it, his eyes opened wider than they have been in his entire life. He grabbed something out a drawer and raced out the door letting the letter fall to the ground. It read.

I'm at the hospital, the one near the train station. Sakuno is there.  
She was hit by a car, but she just survived.  
If you want to find me, I'll be in room 229.  
Yuuta.

When he got there, he charmed the nurse to get where the 'thing' was staying. Someone that hurt his brother deserved no more than being recognized as an 'it'.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and grasped the item there.

When he got there, he knocked politely on the door, but was too impatient to wait for an answer. He stepped in and the whiteness of the room burned his eyes. He shut them and turned to Yuuta.

"Yuu-chan, what happened?" A smile was trying to make its way to his face, but he forced it not too. He had to appear sad to please Yuu-chan.

"She was hit by a car. He was speeding, and she fell onto the road. She was almost dead, but they said she needed a blood transfusion. Luckily I had the same blood type as her, so she survived." He sighed as he held her hand.

"You haven't eaten anything, have you Yuu-chan?" His brother nodded.

"You go get something to eat. I'll stay here and watch her, okay?" Yuuta seem skeptical about doing so. Syuusuke really hated all the girls Yuuta went out with, and made it a point to always make their lives hell.

Maybe his aniki had changed about this one. He hoped so, for her sake. Yuuta stood up and kissed her on the cheek. Her head moved and eyelashes fluttered, but it went unnoticed by only Yuuta.

He walked towards the door and turned around. He couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen out of his head.

"Go on Yuu-chan. We'll be fine." He smiled and waved for emphasis. Yuuta felt defeated and headed down to the cafeteria in the hospital.

Syuusuke turned towards the prone figure lying on the bed. He grinned and took out a gun. It gleamed in the sunlight, and suddenly, the impossibly white room turned darker as Syuusuke smiled brighter. He set the silencer, and clicked off the safety.

"You won't hurt Yuu-chan anymore."

Sakuno awoke to the sound of a click and a chill was sent down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the barrel of a gun set on her forehead. She wanted to scream, but her voice was gone. She saw the same person the night before, hovering over her, with the largest grin on his face.

"Let's meet in hell." His eyes flared open and the moments between the trigger being pulled and the target being stretched out to feel like an eternity. She was sweating and her mouth fell open.

The cracking of bones was heard and she fell on the bed. He left the gun with her, knowing full well it had all of his fingerprints on it. He pushed the button to call the nurse and hummed as he walked outside of the room. He had some blood splattered on his coat, but he flipped it inside out, showing the pure white silky side. He passed Yuuta on the way, sprinting down the halls.

He didn't pay a second thought to him. His eyes dulled and shock passed through his mind. He fidgeted as he began to tell the driver where to take him. When he stepped out, he was in front of the Police Station. He strolled up through the desks until he got to the boss. He was sweating slightly, but the calm facade always fooled everyone.

"How may I help you, young man?" The police officer had a large mustache and a gruffy appearance.

"Hello. I'd like to turn myself in for committing murder." He bowed his head, and the police officer, as well as the rest of the room gasped. After a couple moments, he sent for someone to go and lock him up. No trial was held, as to the request of Syuusuke, and there was no news about it, for the sake of the Fuji family reputation.

Some odd years later found Yuuta and Syuusuke sitting on opposite ends of a glass wall. Yuuta was crying, and Syuusuke was smiling.

"Aniki, why did you do it?"

"You never visit me Yuuta, how nice of you to come now." The orange suit really brought out the highlights in Fuji's hair.

"Aniki! Answer me!" More tears fell from his eyes and landed on the counter. He clenched his fists tighter.

"Because Yuu-chan," Syuusuke's hand came up to touch the glass, as if reaching for Yuuta on the other side.

"I love you. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"But killing someone? Isn't that too far?" Yuuta couldn't help it. He put his hand where Syuusuke's was. He'd never admit it, but he loved his brother too, even though he always made a point of showing he hated him.

"It's because I'm sick Yuu-chan."

Yuuta's eyes opened wider in shock, as suddenly all the pieces came together. He looked back at his brother, and noticed some tears fall down. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the prison guard saying he was out of time. Yuuta looked back at Syuusuke, and he did nothing. Syuusuke just waved and let the man escort him back. It was the last time the Fuji brothers ever saw each other.

**END**


End file.
